


Daddy’s Poker Night Turned into “Poke Her” Night For His Buddies. But Now It’s Just Daddy and Her

by HomerSoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Loss of Virginity, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomerSoc/pseuds/HomerSoc
Summary: Her daddy’s poker friends paid to use first her mouth then her ass, although he said no to them taking her virginity. Now, after they’ve gone, she wants to know if her new pimp wants to sample the merchandise.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Daddy’s Poker Night Turned into “Poke Her” Night For His Buddies. But Now It’s Just Daddy and Her

Well, your friends are gone, Daddy. I’m sorry I interrupted your poker night.

But then it turned into “poke her” night. One of your friends had a few too many beers and jokingly offered you money for me to suck his cock. I just as jokingly said I would if you agreed.

And you said yes.

I was shocked. He was shocked. Then we thought you were joking.

But then I was sucking his cock after he actually took out some money. A lot of money. You and your friends don’t mess around on poker night.

After he came, the other guys started giving me money too. So after I cleaned off my face, I moved on to the next guy. Then the next guy.

By the time I was done, the first guy was hard again. He didn’t have cash, but he could send me money on his phone. A lot of money. He wanted to fuck me. 

I told him no, because I was a virgin. We looked at you, and you said no too.

Then he asked about my ass.

I told him I was a virgin there too. And we looked at you again.

But you said yes.

I had some vaseline for my lips, but it worked elsewhere as well. He took me bent over the kitchen table, on top of the cards from the last game I interrupted. It hurt like hell, but it was a lot of money, and my daddy told me to do it. He stretched me out enough where it wasn’t as bad when the rest took their turns with me, in the same order I had sucked their cocks earlier. Instead of them cumming on my face though, this went inside of me. Well, at first, until I was filled up enough where it just kept leaking out of me and onto the kitchen table. There was a pool of the combined cum of several of your friends by the time they were done. I even sucked one guy off as the last guy pounded my asshole.

When it was done they all kind of looked at each other. Then me. Then you. I think they kind of expected you to have a go at my ass. I think they wanted you to. Maybe just to watch a father do it to his daughter in front of them. Or maybe because it would make what they did look less bad in comparison.

But you didn’t of course. So they left, and I cleaned up the kitchen table. Then I went upstairs and cleaned me up with a nice long shower. Then I went to my room to count my money. There was a lot of cash, and even more in my bank account.

But it’s really your money, of course. You’re my pimp, Daddy. You whored me out to your friends. So I need to give it to you now. Here’s the cash. I’d send the rest to your bank account, but you share that with mom, so we’ll have to figure something out.

There’s something else we’ll need to figure out though, Daddy.

Why didn’t you do anything to me tonight?

It’s not like you were trying to protect me. You were doing the opposite of that tonight. It’s not like I’m not attractive. At least your friends sure thought I was. And I’m eighteen now, so that’s not a factor. I’m your daughter, but that didn’t keep you from getting hard as you watched me suck their cocks, or looked on as they fucked my ass. 

And it’s not like I would have said no. Well, I might have. But it’s not like I would have stopped you. I basically said no to the ass-fucking, but you said yes to that. So making me give you a blowjob or doing my ass wouldn’t be much more difficult, especially after I had already done the same for your friends.

You did have one limit tonight though, Daddy. You didn’t let them actually fuck me.

Was that too far even for you, Daddy? Do you have your limits? Or were you worried about someone knocking up your little girl? It’s not like any of them had condoms.

Or did you secretly want to save my virginity for you, Daddy?

You owe it to yourself as my pimp to sample the merchandise, Daddy. For me to suck your sock, or to fuck my ass. I scrubbed my face clean, and I think I got most of their cum out of my ass. It’s still sore, but that doesn’t have to be a barrier.

But neither does my hymen.

You know this doesn’t end tonight, Daddy. Your friends will want me again, and since this poker night is a weekly thing, they’ll have the opportunity soon. Maybe they’ll be content with my mouth and my ass. But they’ll ask about my pussy. Maybe you give in and say yes next time, or sometime after that. Maybe they offer too much money. Or maybe they just get carried away, and two of them hold you as they take turns filling my pussy with cum in front of you. We’d never figure out whose baby it was without a paternity test.

Or, you could just fuck me yourself. You could pop your little girl’s cherry. I’m not saying I am totally against what happened tonight, but at the same time it's a lot of work for a girl like me, and it's a school night too. It would be a lot easier if I could just focus on pleasing one man. Even if it was my daddy.

I wasn’t even naked as they fucked my ass, Daddy. I just pulled off my panties, and then they bent me over the table and pulled up my dress. The dress is ruined now, just like their cum had ruined my makeup earlier. But the makeup and cum are all gone. The dress is buried in the trash can outside. And I’m here, and wearing just this bathrobe. 

Oops. Except now I’m not even wearing the bathrobe.

You’re the first man to see me naked. I have a few bruises from where they grabbed my hips too tight. My head is sore from them pulling my hair, although that doesn’t compare to my poor bottom. Not just the obvious place, but also just from their bodies repeatedly slapping against mine. 

I didn’t see any of them naked either, Daddy. You know, because you were there. They would just pull out their cocks, or at most let their pants fall down around their ankles. But now it's my time to see a man naked.

Let me help you.

I was pretty passive so far tonight. Most kneeling them as I let them fuck my face, or lying there limply as they fucked my ass. They had their fun regardless. I can muster up some aggression now, to overcome your last little bit of resistance to me taking your clothes off. Honestly, isn’t it a relief as I pull down your pants and underwear, and that big, hard cock of yours is released?

Now it’s time for us to go to your bed. We both know there’s been no sex there for months. Maybe longer. Mom is too busy with work and her friends. Which is maybe why you were horny enough to let your friends do things to me tonight. Things you wanted to do, but shouldn’t.

But things you definitely could do.

Get on top of me daddy. But if we do this, I’m your exclusive girl then. I don’t service your friends anymore. Just you. But after you have me, I think you won’t want to share me anyway. Not because it would upset you as a father. But because it would make you jealous as a lover. And you especially wouldn’t want to let them fuck me. Because you want to be completely sure it’s your baby I’m carrying.

So do I have your promise, Daddy?

Oh, who am I kidding? You’re going to fuck me anyway. And even if you promise, maybe you’ll change your mind. But I have to take that chance. You weren’t going to fuck me until I came in here like I did, and offered like I did. Now there’s no going back.

Even now, you move your cock forward, pressing it against my pussy. This is the pussy they wanted so much, but couldn’t have. I even managed to keep their cum away from it, even though it covered everything else. 

There. Feel it, Daddy? Your daughter is a good girl after all. Even if she sucked all of those cocks, and let them all fuck her ass. I’m a virgin, Daddy.

[moan] But not any more. You just took that, and you keep going, deeper and deeper into me… oh, Daddy… it’s all the way in. You’re fucking your little girl.

It doesn’t even hurt. Not physically, at least. Not in comparison to when your first friend took my ass. Not even as you move in me, far more gently than they ever did in my ass.

Oh Daddy. I did get so wet tonight. I couldn’t help it. Not when I was sucking their cocks, but when they were fucking my ass. For some reason that made my pussy dripping wet. That added to the pool of their cum under me by the end. I thought I had cleaned off all of my wetness in the shower, but since then I had gotten all wet again. But you can tell, can’t you? And I keep getting wetter. It’s so my body can better take my Daddy’s cock.

What do you see as you look down at my face as you fuck me, Daddy? Do you see how much I look like Mom? Or how much I look like your side of the family, too? Like your sister at my age, maybe. 

Or maybe you just see your daughter’s face, timid but lustful at the same time. Your cock is doing things to me that your friends never did. I’m actually getting excited. Near the end with your friends, I was mostly numb, but you’re finally making me feel something again. Something more than detachment, or shame at what I was letting them do. Or what you were letting them do to me. There’s still some shame at letting my daddy fuck me, but that’s bothering me less now. Especially as you thrust into my tight pussy, harder and harder…

I think I’m going to cum for you, Daddy. I might have cum if you would have let one of them fuck me. I don’t know. But what I do know is that cumming like that in front of you would have broken me. It might have broken you. Maybe this will break me too. But it doesn’t matter right now. I’m lost in the moment, and in the feeling of real sex with my real daddy.

You have to cum in me, daddy. You have to impregnate me. You know you want to. You always wanted another child anyway, but mom said one was enough. But she wasn’t counting on you fucking me. I can make you a father for the second time, and a grandfather for the first. I can be your breeding slut, and mom doesn’t need to know who keeps knocking up her daughter.

Oh Daddy… I’m so close. All of my defenses have been destroyed tonight, so my emotions are so raw and untamed. I’m not numb anymore, and these sensations are overwhelming me. I need this orgasm so much. And you need it to, after watching your friends use me for so long. So cum in me… cum in your little girl…

[orgasm or improv to orgasm]

[pause]

Oh Daddy. There’s so much cum. I thought your friends had a lot, but you’ve filled up my little pussy, and now it’s leaking out as you pull out of me. It’s okay though. There’s more than enough in me to make a baby.

You need to shower, Daddy. And I need to change the sheets. Mom will be home soon, and can’t smell sex on you, or on the sheets. Not when you were home all night. Then I’ll shower again, so she doesn’t smell sex on me.

But she has another business trip coming up. She’ll be gone, and it will be just you and me alone in this house until she gets back. You could whore me out again. Maybe even let them fuck my pussy this time, now that you’ve taken my virginity. 

But something tells me you just took your little whore of a daughter off of the market. You’ll be missing out on all of that money. But I’ll make sure you don’t really mind at all.


End file.
